


It's a mess (to think that I might love you)

by Ambros



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is only mentioned though, Between season 1 and season 2, Getting Together, M/M, No Spoilers, and Allison/Scott is barely there, god am i bad at this, i guess a bit of underage drinking, mmmh let's see, the author doesn't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: (Proving Derek wrong was quickly becoming one of his favorite hobbies.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!  
> This is a brand new fandom for me since I've only watched like one season and a half of Teen Wolf but, thanks to Giusy, I'm already obsessed with Sterek (yay, the pain!)  
> English is not my first language so please do tell me if you see any mistakes!  
> Hope you like this, it's very short and very simple, I was just trying to get to know the characters! :*

 

_**It's a mess (to think that I might love you)** _

 

 

It started out as a joke – almost as a joke.

 

Derek had his usual why-do-I-always-have-to-deal-with-children look, his arms crossed over his chest, his forehead pressed against Stiles' jeep's window – he didn't even need to call shotgun, Scott just sat in the back whenever Derek was with them without so much as a whine, and Stiles would have really liked some of that broody-scary-werewolf thing too, thank you very much.

 

He was saying as much when Derek banged his head against the window and said: - You just don't know what silence is, do you?-, and Stiles snapped his mouth shut because, hello, broody-scary-werewolf thing, but then he frowned and opened his mouth again to let Derek know that if he wanted some silence he could always just walk home, or, you know, _run on all fours_ , or whatever it is that werewolves do, when he thought better of it and just glared at him, his mouth firmly shut.

 

Derek raised his eyebrows at him, his irritating green eyes just waiting for him to say something.

 

Stiles just fixed his eyes on the road, focusing on his driving; there was silence until Scott scooped forward a bit and looked between the two of them; then he said: -I won't even ask.-, and Derek snorted.

 

*

 

Near Derek's house there was a small lake – more like a pond, really, but it was July and Stiles was _hot_ and he'd make do.

 

Scott was with Allison but Stiles didn't mind, not really – he needed a moment for himself, from time to time, when his fingers wouldn't stop twitching and his mind would grow restless and his thoughts would start spinning a little too fast, it was good to just have some alone time.

 

His mind slowed down a bit when he entered the lake's freezing water and he sighed, his feet slipping on the rocks at the bottom of the pond.

 

-You do know this is private property, right?-

 

Stiles jumped and slipped; he resurfaced spluttering: -What the _hell_?-

 

Derek just looked at him, eyebrows raised expectantly.

 

Stiles tried to get water out of his ear, glaring at him: -No, I don't know,- he said, -didn't know.-

 

-Well, it is,- Derek said, and Stiles sighed making his way out of the lake, drops and rivulets sliding down his torso and his legs; he felt cold, with the leaves and the branches of the trees shielding him from the sun, and he rubbed at his arms with his hands, trying to warm up a bit. He went to retrieve his shirt from a low branch, but then Derek said: -I bet you wouldn't dare swim with a wolf,- with a flash of blue in his green eyes, and Stiles grinned, his canines not as sharp as Derek's.

 

He just said: -Race you,- and ran.

 

*

 

Stiles suggested they grabbed a bite together, and Derek's lips curved in a smug grin: -You shouldn't invite wolves for dinner,- bit Stiles just shrugged and tapped at one of Derek's extended canines with his forefinger. It stung a bit.

 

-You look more like a Golden Retriever,- and Derek snapped his teeth so close to Stiles' hand that he was almost afraid to look and check that all of his fingers were still where they were supposed to be.

 

There was a moment of silence and Derek's eyes turned green and everything was too quiet.

 

Then Stiles said: -Pizza then?-, and that was that.

 

*

 

Derek blinked at him: -What are you doing here?-

 

Stiles shrugged, pointed at the backpack on his shoulders: -Homework.-

 

Derek kept staring and Stiles just rolled his eyes, ducking under his arm to get into the house.

 

He whistled: -Dude, you should really redecorate.-

 

Derek closed the door behind him: - _Dude_ ,- he mocked, -You should really leave.-, but Stiles had already set his stuff on the floor: -No can do,- he said, -My dad is at work and Scott is with Allison, do you have any idea what all this alone time is doing to me? I tried talking to the microwave, Derek, the _microwave._ -

 

Derek raised his eyebrows: -You mean that's not something you usually do?-, but Stiles just ignored him, pulled _Persuasion_ out of his backpack and started reading.

 

*

 

-I think, like, a carpet and an armchair would look great. Where do you even _sleep_?-

 

Derek kicked at his feet: -That's none of your business.-

 

Stiles rolled his eyes: -Listen, just – drop the act for a second, okay? I get it, you're tough and angry with the world, I'll even change your nickname to Great-wolf if you – -

 

-Stiles,- Derek said, and Stiles patted at the floor: -Lay with me for a bit.-

 

Derek raised both his eyebrows.

 

Stiles huffed: -You know what I mean.-

 

Derek grinned, but then he actually lay down next to Stiles, his hands on his stomach and his eyes on the ceiling.

 

-You'd never be able to handle me, anyway,- Stiles scoffed, and Derek actually chuckled.

 

They were quiet for a bit, and then Derek said: -This doesn't feel like home.-

 

Stiles turned his head to look at him: -It could be a slightly more comfortable house.-, and Derek lightheartedly kicked him.

That Friday Stiles dragged Derek to IKEA and helped him pick out a comfy armchair and a small couch; back in the house, Derek stretched out on the couch, his feet dangling over the armrest, and Stiles grinned smugly.

 

(Proving Derek wrong was quickly becoming one of his favorite hobbies.)

 

*

 

-I don't love her,- Stiles blurted out as soon as Derek opened the door – his fingers couldn't stop twitching and his eyes kept going left and right as if he was trying to memorize the place, and Derek just let him in.

 

-I thought I did,- he said, the words tumbling out of his mouth because Derek would kick him out any second now, -I mean, it's so easy to think that I love Lydia, what's not to love? She's beautiful and smart and funny and, yeah, a little mean, but, you know, overall she's kind of amazing, but I just don't love her, I would never want with her what Scott has with Allison, _god_ , I can't even think about it – -

 

Derek's hand clamped down on his shoulder and Stiles was suddenly quiet: -Do you want to get drunk?-

 

Stiles nodded.

 

*

 

-I thought werewolves couldn't get drunk,- Stiles said, the words weird in his mouth and his tongue heavy.

 

-It was embarrassing how fast the alcohol had traveled to his brain, but Derek didn't seem to mind.-

 

-Wolfsbane,- Derek explained, -Just a hint. Takes the edge off.-

 

Stiles blinked, slowly: -Can I try some?-, and Derek shrugged but didn't hand him the bottle, just tipped it a bit, and Stiles scooped closer on the couch, his knees touching Derek's.

 

He took a small sip and it didn't really taste any different, but maybe he should have asked Derek if wolfsbane would have any effect on him. Because now Derek was so, so close and Stiles' world was spinning, Derek's lips the only thing he could focus on.

 

-You wouldn't,- Derek said, his voice quiet in a non-quite-complete sentence, and Stiles just thought _fuck it_ and kissed him, fast and hard, his tongue slipping past Derek's lips and his hands in Derek's black hair.

 

_It's a mess_ , Stiles thought, _it's a mess to think that I might love_ you.

 

*

 

Derek didn't even bother answering his door anymore, and Stiles was going insane.

 

-He hasn't talked to me in _three weeks._ -

 

Scott sighed, stuffing his jersey into his locker: -Maybe it's for the best,- and Stiles almost growled in frustration, dragging his fingers through his hair: -Listen, just – -, he had to stop to take a deep breath and Scott studied him for a moment; then he asked: -You really want me to do this? You might not like what comes out of it.-

 

-Just do it.-

 

*

 

Derek came running and Stiles would have been proud of how good of a liar Scott had become if he hadn't been so busy feeling hurt because, yeah, maybe a part of him still hoped that Derek had a good reason – like a missing limb – why he would've just disappeared from Stiles' life.

 

Derek frowned when he saw that Stiles was alone in the school's parking lot, and then it seemed to hit him because he just dropped his head shaking it: -Let me guess. No rogue werewolf, right?-

 

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest: -Right.-

 

Derek just sighed and he still wouldn't look at him: -Stiles …-

 

-No,- Stiles interrupted him, -No, look, I get it. We were both slightly drunk and you think it was stupid and you regret it, _I get it_. But just – disappearing like that? You're a jerk, Derek.-

 

Derek's eyes flashed blue and Stiles thought he saw hurt there, but Derek didn't say anything, just looked at him almost as if Stiles was the one who was supposed to find a solution to the whole thing.

 

-Why are you looking at me like that, I don't – look, it's fine, I'll get over it, I'll just forget it, I'm sure there is some kind of memory-sucking monster that'd be happy to – -, but then Derek said: -I don't want you to forget,- quietly, and suddenly Stiles had no idea of what he was supposed to say.

 

-What?-

 

Derek shook his head in frustration: -I don't – I don't want you to forget it but I – I can't,- he looked at Stiles for a moment, -I can't be that selfish with you.-

 

Stiles just blinked: -What?-

 

Derek almost growled: -You're _good_ , Stiles, don't you get that? You're good and I'd just drown you and I _can't_.-

 

Stiles looked at him, stunned, and Derek looked away and muttered: -Forget it.-

 

He was leaving and Stiles had to force himself out of his amazement to grab his wrist, his fingers pressing against Derek's hot skin.

 

-You won't _drown_ me,- he said, strong and sure, and Derek just looked at him a little bit helplessly.

 

-Yes, I will.-

 

But Stiles pressed his lips against Derek's and breathed for him, twisting his fingers in Derek's shirt: -You know how I love proving you wrong.-

 

*

 


End file.
